Many devices, such as networking and computing devices (e.g., servers, switches, disk arrays, etc.), require the ability to update or replace faulty equipment without interrupting the functioning of the rest of the system. For example, a device may have a backplane to which a number of removable computing modules can be coupled. During operation of the device, modules may be added, removed, or replaced, as needed (e.g., to increase functionality of the device, to replace a failing module, etc.). However, inrush currents when making such changes may be relatively high. To protect against such currents, a hot swap circuit may be used to regulate the inrush current to a module while making changes to the modules of the device.